hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 February 2016
23:32:53 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 23:33:18 We'll likely have to wait until AT LEAST July for an Atlantic C5. Likely August, September or October though. 23:33:51 I want a hypercane to form if it can! (mad) 23:33:59 I can wait, as long as I see one @Bob 23:34:05 "Alex was the first Atlantic hurricane in the month of June since Hurricane Allison in 1995, and the strongest in terms of wind speed since Hurricane Alma in 1966. Its barometric pressure recording of 946 mbar (27.96 inches) is the most intense from any Atlantic hurricane in June, although Hurricane Audrey in 1957 ties this intensity." 23:34:06 we would be all dead though 23:34:09 @Keranique Good luck with that :p 23:34:12 ^^ 23:34:16 (this is Alex from 2010, btw) 23:34:28 And, Alex from 2010 was only a C2! 23:34:46 AND 946 mbar! 23:35:04 Least-accurate forecasts! 23:35:14 The extremely low pressure reading is because the system was huge (the size of Hispaniola) 23:35:31 Hurricane Alex 2010 should be upgraded to 115 mph. 23:35:43 Go Steven Universe! :P 23:36:29 #FormBonnieForm 23:36:31 ^ 23:36:43 @Hype Have you ever considered reviving this board http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Fake_Hurricane_Advisories 23:36:52 Maybe 23:37:20 Let's do a storm on there. How about Bonnie? 23:37:22 :p 23:37:28 Yeah! 23:37:29 sure 23:37:32 :) 23:37:34 Up to 215 mph, only. 23:37:36 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:40 Hey Azure 23:37:43 Who wants to start it? 23:37:45 ok 23:37:50 Ηειιο 00:10:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:17 Never fear, Hypercane is here. 00:10:18 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:10:21 lol 00:10:22 :P 00:10:43 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:44 LOL :) 00:10:44 Rest in pepperoni PFM 00:10:46 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:10:51 Darn it.. 00:10:57 Rest in FRUIT, PFM. 00:11:00 :P 00:11:04 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:10 Rest in Peaches 00:11:16 Lol 00:11:21 PFM is back from the dead! 00:11:23 :) 00:11:26 Let me PM him. 00:11:31 ZOMBIE!! 00:11:34 AHH 00:11:45 Angel. How lovely! 00:11:50 :) 00:12:06 !updatelogs 00:12:08 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 54 lines to the page). 00:13:12 Wow Nkech has been gone forever 00:13:24 Like usual.. 00:13:26 :P 00:13:41 Too much "Political Machine 2016" :p 00:13:50 Lol 00:13:59 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:14:05 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:19 He's missing out on all the fun of Dead Chats lol :p 00:14:22 Test #62: Failed. 00:14:26 ;( 00:14:33 Too bad the chat starts are not cakes. 00:14:44 Although, Test #63, sucess! 00:14:51 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:14:54 Yay! :) 00:15:00 The IRC chat model is not that bad.. 00:15:47 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:48 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:24 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:16:25 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:54 Bold Prediction: Bonnie will become a C5 on March 1, my birthday.. 00:18:35 Whoa; that's quite a b-day present :p 00:18:37 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:54 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:19:01 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:09 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:19:16 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:46 PFM, sleep. 00:20:04 Done, 00:20:40 Sweet dreams of bananas, Pfm... 00:20:43 :p 00:21:23 Okay, bad joke, I'll stop... :( 00:21:34 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:19 Not it will be part of the HHW Chat logs forever... :/ 00:22:28 * Now 00:22:28 Yep.. 00:22:30 Oops. 00:22:32 !quit 00:22:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:59 !updatelogs 00:23:02 Hypercane: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 00:23:02 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:23:08 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:22 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:23:30 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:23:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:15 D E A D 00:25:18 C H A T 00:25:22 Y E P 00:25:44 w a t 00:27:02 C H A T I S D E A D @ O D I L E 00:27:08 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:27:11 Y e s 00:27:16 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:23 Hurricane RP? 00:27:35 Sure 00:27:41 w h y a r e w e t y p i n g l i k e t h i s ? 00:28:11 @Odile Idk, but we're not doing it anymore :p 00:28:21 *Hurricane Hype forms near Bermuda directly into a C5* 00:28:46 /announce Season forms under a Super La Nina 00:28:58 *Hype absorbs TD 1* 00:29:03 hype has to directly form as a C5 by default 00:29:05 *it came too close* 00:29:14 *it was yummy* 00:29:30 *Tropical Storm Taylor forms Northeast of Turks and Caicos and travels NNE at 40 MPH* 00:29:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:29:53 *Hype causes Taylor to move east due to his size* 00:29:59 *he doesn't absorb it though* 00:30:11 *Taylor flees for his life from Hype* 00:30:21 :p 00:30:25 Lol 00:30:43 *Hype pushes Taylor back to Africa* 00:30:54 :P 00:31:07 *Taylor, before being pushed into Africa, becomes a monster 200 MPH storm* 00:31:09 :p 00:31:50 !updatelogs 00:31:52 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 00:31:54 *Hype is at 400 mph* 00:32:09 *Taylor dies over Morocco* 00:32:25 ;( 00:33:11 *Aaron forms west of the Lesser Antilles* 00:33:38 *Hype becomes territorial around Bermuda* 00:34:01 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:34:13 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:16 *Low wind shear and unseasonably high water temperatures of 105º Fahrenheit cause Aaron to reach 150 MPH* 00:34:25 *Hype sheared Aaron down to a TS* 00:34:27 :P 00:34:41 *Hype is very territorial* 00:35:08 *Aaron, despite all odds from Hype (who is in BERMUDA, not the CARIBBEAN), reaches winds of 215 MPH* 00:35:25 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:35:31 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:35 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:35:43 gtg 00:35:43 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:44 (bye) 00:35:47 (Bye) 00:35:53 *Hype claims everywhere around Bermuda* 00:35:55 PFM, quit. 00:35:57 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:36:02 PFM NO 00:36:07 jk 00:36:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:36:08 :P 00:36:29 *Aaron has wind speeds near 850 MPH as the storm becomes a Hypercane. He claims the whole world* 00:36:32 :p 00:36:45 *Hype strengthened to 1000 MPH* 00:37:25 *the limit is 1000 MPH* 00:37:42 *Since that is Earth's rotational speed* 00:37:47 *Aaron has winds near 1000 MPH as the size of the storm takes up more than half the Atlantic, shearing Hype to a remnant low over Nova Scotia* 00:38:19 *Hype deflected the wind shear to a storm named Nkech dissipating that storm instead* 00:38:24 :P 00:38:44 *Hype moved to the EPAC* 00:39:08 *Aaron is stalls due to his massive size, but does not weaken* 00:39:15 * Aaron stalls 00:39:34 *Hype heats up the EPAC* 00:40:00 /announce ENSO: Weak El Nino 00:40:04 *Aaron loses 100 MPH of speed, making the storm's top speed 900 MPH* 00:40:26 *Hype remains 1000 mph and stalls halfway to Hawaii* 00:40:55 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:01 Hi Bob.\ 00:41:02 Back 00:41:02 *Aaron slams Mexico as the storm crosses into the Pacific, where the speed increases to 950 MPH* 00:41:03 Hey 00:41:05 Hi Bob. * 00:41:05 Hi Bob 00:41:24 *Hype is now in the NIO* 00:41:30 *far away from Aaron* 00:41:43 *Hype: 445 mph* 00:42:10 *Aaron stalls west of Baja California, gradually decreasing to 500 MPH* 00:42:37 !updatelogs 00:42:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 00:43:02 *Hype makes a risky move to turn to a remnant low and go deep into India* 00:43:24 Nkech must be playing Political Machine. 00:43:28 Yeah.. 00:43:36 He likes that so much apparently.. 00:43:37 xD 00:43:40 Yeah 00:44:05 *Aaron tries to move west, but jet streams force the storm to shift NNE, towards California* 00:44:10 *Hype is now so weak and so far inland Aaron would become a remnant low trying to get to him* 00:44:26 *Aaron does not turn towards Hype* 00:44:27 *in India* 00:44:47 *Hype goes back to the Atlantic and regenerates* 00:45:06 *Hype becomes a 900 mph hypercane again* 00:45:33 On an off topic note, I'm excited for Hurricane Idol Season 9. 00:45:40 Okay 00:45:43 :p 00:45:49 *Aaron slams California as a weakened C6 with 215 MPH winds and gradually weakens whilst traveling east across the US.; now a subtropical storm off the coast of North Carolina* 00:45:53 *A tropical depression forms near the Azores* 00:46:02 * tropical 00:46:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:46:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:39 *Hype moves to the EPAC* 00:47:24 *Aaron travels NE across the North Atlantic, towards the depression near Azores. Aaron reaches 80 MPH while traveling to the Azores* 00:47:33 /announce ENSO: Moderate El Nino 00:47:43 *The depression becomes Tropical Storm Charles* 00:48:21 *Hype crosses into the SPac* 00:48:28 *Aaron picks up Charles, but does not absorb him as the two storms interact with each other* 00:48:39 *Still maintaining counterclockwise rotation* 00:48:41 *Tropical Storm Charles is downgraded to a tropical depression* 00:49:12 *Aaron fuels Charles so it is once again a tropical storm* 00:49:29 *Hype moves and joins the fujiwhara as a 120 mph C3* 00:50:34 *Aaron weakens to 75 MPH and is eventually tossed from the other 2 storms* 00:51:08 *Charles intensifies to 60 mph as a ragged eye becomes present* 00:51:13 *Hype fuels Aaron to 90 mph as he gets tossed away and fuels Charles to become a 75 mph C1* 00:51:36 *Hype is now a TD speeding towards.. Georgia* 00:51:43 *Aaron makes landfall in the UK* 00:52:03 *Charles becomes a subtropical hurricane with hybrid characteristics and winds of 80 mph* 00:52:41 *Aaron gradually weakens to a remnant low due to land interaction whilst over Britain* 00:52:51 *Hype becomes a remnant low after making landfall in Georgia as a 40 mph TS* 00:53:07 *Charles becomes a C2 subtropical hurricane near Ireland* 00:53:17 /announce ENSO: Neutral 00:53:33 *Charles becomes a C3 subtropical hurricane as it approaches landfall in Ireland* 00:53:47 *Charles' winds hit 120 mph* 00:54:18 *Hype crosses into Ohio becoming a hurricane again due to the fabled "Brown Ocean Effect" 00:54:20 * * 00:54:54 *A new depression forms near Cape Verde and quickly intensifies* 00:54:54 *Charles explosively intensifies into a 155 mph storm while remaining subtropical as the eye becomes the size of New Hampshire* 00:54:55 *Hype moves over Lake Erie as a 245 mph C7* 00:55:23 *Charles becomes elongated as it weakens to 120 mph* 00:55:47 *Hype moves to the Atlantic near Bermuda only weakening the whole way to a TS* 00:55:55 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:56:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:04 *The Cape Verde-depression hits 75 MPH and earns the name Jacob* 00:56:20 *Hype becomes a 445 mph C10 near Bermuda* 00:56:54 *Charles becomes extratropical as it splits into two frontal systems* 00:57:36 *Hype absorbs a frontal system* 00:57:44 *Hype keeps absorbing them* 00:57:47 *The two frontal systems become medicanes* 00:57:50 *Jacob moves Northwest across the mid-Atlantic, strengthening to C2, and, later, a 120 MPH C3* 00:58:07 *The one medicane strikes Italy with winds of 150 MPH* 00:58:21 *The other strikes Athens, Greece with winds of 80 MPH* 00:58:46 *Hype becomes subtropical as a 80 mph C1 due to stalling for so long* 00:59:16 *Hype expands in size but weakens as a consequence* 00:59:18 *Jacob races across the mid-Atlantic and strikes Bermuda as a powerful 145 MPH C4 hurricane* 00:59:22 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:26 Hey Azure 00:59:58 Hey Azure 01:00:03 Hi :p 01:00:04 *Hype is too big to completely absorb: 1550 miles in diameter but only a 45 mph SS* 01:00:41 *Jacob causes extensive damage to Bermuda and weakens to 115 MPH as it makes landfall in the Outer Banks, NC* 01:00:51 *Hype splits into two 775 mile wide subtropical storms and one of them quickly races away* 01:01:08 *Azure forms as a c2* 01:01:47 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:48 *Jacob shifts NNE as it continues to weaken, slamming Maryland, New Jersey, and New York* 01:02:18 *Azure absorbs Hype-2* 01:02:35 *the one that quickly raced away* 01:03:05 *Hype-1 becomes tropical again and becomes a C4 hurricane* 01:03:28 *Azure immediately hits 160 mph* 01:03:37 *5 minutes later it is 165* 01:03:45 *Jacob, after landfalling in New York as C1 equivalent Extratropical storm, shifts WNW and crosses into the Great Lakes, which have above average water temperatures* 01:03:57 "u dun messt up m8 01:03:58 " 01:04:08 !updatelogs 01:04:10 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 01:04:19 *Hype goes to the EPac* 01:04:25 *Azure hits 180 mph one hour later* 01:04:34 *Hype gets up to the maximum of 1000 mph* 01:05:05 *Jacob temporarily re-intensifies to 90 MPH while over Cleveland, still an extratropical storm* 01:05:40 *Azure suddenly stops weakening at all, propelling it to 500 mph: a hypercane* 01:05:54 "u wot m8?" 01:06:33 *Azure covers the entire GoM and CarSea* 01:07:37 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:11 *Jacob weakens to a remnant low and shifts North into Canada, never to be heard from again* 01:08:44 *azure hits 1000 mph, suddenly breaking the rules entirely, hitting 1005 mph* 01:09:38 *A new storm, Anthony, shears Azure to a remnant low for being too intense* 01:09:43 :p get rekt, m8 01:10:58 It's time for an updated user map! 01:11:02 I'm making it now. 01:11:05 Yay! :D 01:11:16 Can't wait to see it! 01:11:25 /announce Season Ends; GAME OVER 01:11:43 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:12:06 The last one I made had Keranique as a medium-chance invest. 01:12:06 :p 01:12:22 LOL :p 01:12:28 Time flies... 01:12:47 Yeah... @Sassmaster 01:12:51 I remember when you were a TD 01:12:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:12:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:04 Yeah... :p 01:13:15 I remember you were all so excited to meet me :) 01:13:29 You guys made me feel so welcome here, and I appreciate that :p 01:14:31 I remember saying you had a "high chance of development" once. 01:15:05 Yep... 01:15:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:32 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:42 Apparently, that never changed, because you said I have "C5 potential" @Bob :P 01:15:53 Wb Azure. 01:15:57 :p 01:16:02 /announce New game! No wind speed limits! 01:16:07 *azure forms* 01:16:08 Fine... 01:16:21 *Jason forms*] 01:16:28 (bk) 01:16:28 Hey 01:16:34 *Imogen forms* 01:16:34 Wb Keranique 01:16:52 *Imogen goes over an extremely large patch of waters of 120 degrees* 01:16:52 Nkech weakened a tad. 01:16:53 Wb. 01:16:54 Never knew (back) existed :p 01:17:00 *It rapidly intensifies to a C5 with 195mph winds* 01:17:04 He did?? @Bob Wow.. 01:17:07 Want to know why I weakened Nkech? 01:17:17 Why? 01:17:17 P-O-L-I-T-I-C-A-L M-A-C-H-I-N-E 01:17:21 :p 01:17:27 Yep, that's it... :/ 01:17:31 He's turned from hyperactive to the BRB king. 01:17:41 *azure is now a c5 185 moh* 01:17:44 I'm the brb queen :P 01:17:55 -Imogen enters a fujiwhara with Azure* 01:17:58 I know....I think that's why Hype wanted to be (bcrat) again 01:18:08 *Azure gets flung back to the Cape Verde islands while Imogen gets flung to the Caribbean* 01:18:16 *Azure stays put :p* 01:18:22 no 01:18:46 *Imogen rapidly strengthens to a C6 with 240mph winds* 01:18:46 *Azure slightly weakens to 180mph due to the fujiwhara* 01:18:49 !updatelogs 01:18:51 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 38 lines to the page). 01:18:56 *Azure doesn't weakdn because we control OUR OWN storms* 01:18:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:19:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:11 Azure, just go with it. 01:19:13 /announce an El Nino forms 01:19:20 *All storms weaken down* 01:19:26 *azure goes to the EPac* 01:19:39 /announce However, the El Nino is short lasting and goes away within 2-3 days 01:19:59 *azure is sucked back to the Atl by Imogen* 01:20:13 *Imogen then strengthens when the El Nino goes away* 01:20:18 *Imogen becomes a storm with 350mph winds* 01:20:38 *Imogen controls the steering currents in the Caribbean* 01:20:56 *However, the diameter is as large as Tip* 01:21:16 *Azure is now 255 mph* 01:22:09 *Imogen becomes a storm with a diameter that's only 200 miles bigger* 01:22:19 *Imogen's bands extend as far as Virginia* 01:22:33 *azure hits 300 mph, with bands in Oklahoma* 01:22:44 (still smaller than Imogen) 01:23:12 *Imogen rapidly deepens/intensifies* 01:23:13 *Imogen becomes a hypercane* 01:23:21 Sjmaven made another season, and a storm named "Anthony" will be in it! :D I'm so happy! @Bob 01:23:29 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Pokemon_hurricane_season 01:23:48 is a Modoki El Nino? I know El Nino and La Nina, lol 01:23:58 @Sassmaster Cool! :d 01:24:01 *Azure becomes one too and hits 550 mph* 01:24:07 Did u upload it? 01:24:14 Nvm 01:24:14 *Imogen hits 750mph* 01:24:20 *Azure does too* 01:24:25 *Imogen goes 755mph* 01:24:31 *sMe* 01:24:40 *Imogen goes to a strength that Azure can't match at all* 01:24:43 @Bob It's like Sjmaven read my mind... 01:24:43 the end :P 01:24:46 jkjk :p 01:25:08 *Azure deepens to 1000 moh* 01:25:10 Me and Floyd appear to be in a Fujiwhara interaction...Lol 01:25:21 Cool :P 01:25:38 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:25:39 *Imogen goes up to 1500mph where Azure can't match it* 01:25:53 I thought you were going to stay a C5 for sure, this time @Bob :p 01:25:57 *Imogen makes landfall along the Florida Coast, however remaining in the warm waters of the Caribbean* 01:26:10 Imagine if we had a La Nina Modoki 01:26:35 Actually, that's likely what we will have in 2016. 01:26:38 @Keranique 01:26:40 @Keranique That may happen 01:26:41 Wow 01:26:45 *Hype reaches 4000 mph* 01:26:48 :P 01:26:52 *Imogen reaches 4001 mph* 01:27:21 *Hype reaches all the wind speed Imogen will ever get plus 5* 01:27:46 *Imogen goes up 1+ mph then Hype despite his forecasts* 01:27:57 *Imogen reaches black hole status* 01:28:04 *Hype is automatically 5 mph stronger* 01:28:06 *Imogen then becomes the next generation of Quinn* 01:28:10 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:16 *Imogen becomes 10mph stronger than Hype* 01:28:16 *So he is the next mini black hole* 01:28:16 Wb Azure. 01:28:24 I'd say I'm 155-923. :p 01:28:31 *Hype will be 10 mph stronger each time* 01:28:40 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:28:40 *Hype will not be 10mph stronger and they will be equal* 01:28:41 "Sassmaster115" :D 01:28:52 *Just to irritate Keranique* 01:28:57 Ooh :p 01:29:09 *Imogen reaches 20mph more mph* 01:29:22 "20 MPH more MPH"? 01:29:23 *Hype destroys existence* 01:29:23 *Imogen becomes as large as Earth* 01:29:25 *END* 01:29:32 *Imogen rips a time hole and everything reverses* 01:29:35 (epic) 01:29:37 .... 01:29:38 *Hype gets absorbed by Imogen* 01:29:48 /announce that's right :P 01:29:55 *Um no Hype is nowhere near the same universe* 01:30:04 *Oh, next time say that* 01:30:13 *Imogen rips a time hole in the galaxy that Hype isn't in* 01:30:22 /announce The world becomes a multiverse 01:30:22 *Imogen reverses* 01:30:29 AFK 01:30:33 *The Milkyway/Andromeda divide into 2 more galaxies* 01:30:37 Azure is now fully tropical. 01:30:57 He would be so happy to hear that :P 01:31:04 *The four galaxies are named; Windromeja, Millsky, Waymeda, and Milkydro.* 01:31:07 But, he probably won't ever make Chat Mod 01:31:09 :p 01:31:17 *Imogen is currently in Windromeja* 01:31:19 Lol 01:31:20 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:21 @ Sass 01:31:29 :p @Hype 01:31:34 Wb Azure 01:31:43 Haha I might 01:31:45 :p 01:31:46 Wb 70 mph TS Azure :P 01:31:57 cmon just 5 more moh 01:31:58 Don't ruin things for yourself @Azure 01:32:06 Im not saying I will 01:32:08 Maybe 01:32:12 .... 01:32:21 Wb "Former Administrator" Azure 01:32:22 :P 01:32:30 /me slaps Hype 01:32:31 Nu 01:32:35 :p 01:32:45 /announce Welcome back Former Administrator, Emmaelise401 01:32:47 :p 01:33:07 /announce Redo of the hurricane RP 01:33:15 /announce I'm going to make the weather, everyone else forms storms 01:33:16 /announce Welcome back Former Administrator, AzureAzulCrash 01:33:19 Emmaelise401 = (facepalm) 01:33:22 ^ 01:33:41 Emmaelise401 + (admin) = DISASTER 01:33:45 /announce No wind speed limits :D 01:33:48 /announce No 01:33:50 :D 01:33:53 /Announce there is wind speed limits 01:34:01 Emmaelise401 + (bcrat) = CHAOS 01:34:07 At 1G moh 01:34:07 /announce Max winds are 205mph C6 01:34:07 YEP :D 01:34:10 @Bob 01:34:11 dang it 01:34:18 *Grace forms* 01:34:19 hhhh 01:34:24 /announce No, it starts off with A 01:34:34 /announce so Alex or Allan can form, Azure isn't a name, it's a color :P 01:34:36 Hunter hated it when I called him Hunter in chat when he wasn't even there. 01:34:50 (facepalm) 01:34:59 !tell CycloneNkechinyer Wb Former Supreme Leader Nkech 01:34:59 Hypercane: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 01:35:01 Hunter is on the map as Hunter. :p 01:35:01 @Bob That was ridiculous. What's it to him, anyways? It's just a name... 01:35:14 LOL :p 01:35:20 !updatelogs 01:35:27 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 01:35:27 I could see him banning someone for infinite for being called Hunter. 01:35:43 *Bealah reaches C1 strength before dissipating in 2 days* 01:35:44 Oh, God... 01:35:47 @Bob Remind you of anyone? 01:35:56 I gtg :( 01:35:56 Bye! (wave) 01:35:57 Bye (bye) 01:35:57 *Colin, Daniel, and Ellen form* 01:35:59 (Bye) (wave) 01:36:02 Cya Keranique 01:36:04 (wave) (bye) 01:36:07 To be honest, I was never sure why Nkech was so sold on Hunter for all that time. 01:36:34 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:36:45 !tell Bobnekaro Welcome back in Former C5! 01:36:45 Hypercane: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 01:36:48 :P 01:36:50 :p 01:36:51 Bobnekaro, Hypercane told you: Welcome back in Former C5! 01:36:56 To be honest, I never liked Hunter from the 1st minute I saw how he acted in Chat @Bob 01:37:01 !tell CycloneNkechinyer Hello king of BRB 01:37:02 Bobnekaro: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 01:37:04 Same.. 01:37:16 !tell Hypercane Weba Toolongcrat 01:37:16 AzureAzulCrash: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 01:37:24 I think Nkech was close to making him a bureaucrat at one point. 01:37:24 No 01:37:24 Hypercane, AzureAzulCrash told you: Weba Toolongcrat 01:37:25 No 01:37:27 No 01:37:30 !tell Hypercane Hi Subtropical C5 01:37:30 Sassmaster15: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 01:37:35 ... 01:37:35 Hypercane, Sassmaster15 told you: Hi Subtropical C5 01:37:37 ... 01:37:38 !tell Sassmaster15 he is fully tropical now 01:37:38 Bobnekaro: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 01:37:51 .... 01:37:52 Sassmaster15, Bobnekaro told you: he is fully tropical now 01:37:54 ..... 01:38:11 :p 01:38:15 !updatelogs 01:38:18 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 42 lines to the page). 01:38:28 Bob 01:38:29 Hunter said "I have bones to pick with you" a lot. 01:38:36 where is the user map m8 01:38:36 c="gray"b ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ /b/c 01:38:38 :P 01:38:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:38:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:03 HunterR1993: I heard you all talking smack about me 01:39:09 :p 01:39:13 HunterR1993: Shush Bob 01:39:15 Hypercane 01:39:20 @Hunter Yep. What are you going to do about it? 01:39:22 :p 01:39:36 HunterR1993: Sassy 01:39:36 If he socks, he deserves to be permabanned. No appeals. 01:39:38 shush 01:39:42 Alright 01:39:45 Sassy 01:39:49 I have some bones to pick with you 01:39:51 :p 01:39:57 Hunter 01:40:06 Hunter's typing style is so distinct. 01:40:10 I will mimic your typing style just to irritate you :p 01:40:13 Hunter: Sass 01:40:16 Omg sthu 01:40:20 :P 01:40:26 Hunter 01:40:29 Make me 01:40:30 :p 01:40:37 Hunter: Stfu and gtfo 01:40:38 Hunter 01:40:45 Hunter 01:40:45 When will my user storm get updated 01:40:49 Good luck with that 01:40:54 If Hunter saw this, he would not be happy. 01:40:54 FORMER ADMIN 01:40:55 :p 01:41:18 Hunter: Sass.. your mother never.. loved you. 01:41:26 Hunter: DO YOUR HOMEWORK 01:41:30 Her love is a lie. 01:41:50 Hunter My mother loves me because she didn't raise a monster 01:41:55 Unlike yours 01:42:03 Hunter: Sass 01:42:06 I 01:42:09 want 01:42:10 you 01:42:11 to 01:42:13 gtfo 01:42:15 and 01:42:16 stfu 01:42:20 Hunter 01:42:26 Ever hear the word "no"? 01:42:28 :p 01:42:39 bc="gray"~ Hurricane BayonettaMaryJane has formed! ~ 01:42:44 Lol sorry I am having too much fun being Hunter 01:42:49 Me too... 01:42:54 eww its that former admin nub 01:42:58 And I am having too much fun being sassy :p 01:43:09 Burn it with fire 01:43:24 Bob 01:43:26 "Puffle shall burn" - Hunter 01:43:27 For real 01:43:33 Is that a type of death threat? 01:43:46 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:43:57 Do not block xXXMary JaneXXx I created that account and that also blocked my bot.. 01:43:58 Okay. 01:43:59 !updatelogs 01:44:02 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 01:44:03 I thought that was Hunter. Sorry, my mistake 01:44:07 It's ok 01:44:16 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:32 Brb 01:44:32 Hypercane 01:44:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:44:57 ? 01:45:16 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:17 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:46:06 Hunter said something to me "I want to rip Collin up" in PM when Collin was referring to him as Hunter instead of Emma/Michelle. 01:46:19 (Facepalm) 01:46:20 (facepalm) 01:47:05 (facepalm) 01:47:23 To be honest, I considered putting Hunter on my enemies list. 01:47:42 @Bob I already did 01:48:50 !updatelogs 01:48:54 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 01:48:59 Collin nailed it back in December. I remember Nkech asked us what the five biggest threats were of the wiki. I remember Collin said Michelle was #5. We didn't think much of it at first, but Collin was right. 01:49:06 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:49:07 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:33 Yep. 01:49:50 Anything Michelle said was to try to induce mass panic. 01:49:56 Yep. 01:50:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:50:18 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:23 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:50:27 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:29 Like how Hunter said a few weeks ago there would be a "war...involving a bureaucrat" (facepalm) 01:50:52 I think he seriously thought he could overthrow Nkech. 01:51:06 Wow.. 01:51:53 PA-THE-TIC 01:52:02 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:05 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45852 (facepalm) 01:52:07 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:07 Hey Azure 01:52:25 @Bob I remember that one (facepalm) 01:52:26 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45852?show=1 01:52:46 Not working 01:53:00 It was deleted @Bob 01:53:01 Ik 01:54:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:54:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:11 Hunter actually said he would send me through "boot camp" once. I was junior admin and he was admin. I remember I was asking about when I would become admin, and he said "after you go through my boot camp" 01:54:17 Something along those lines... 01:54:35 "Boot camp"? Seriously? 01:54:41 Anyway, he's likely going to get further downgraded in post-analysis to 140 mph now. 01:54:45 :p 01:54:56 Yay! :) 01:55:04 i thoughts Hunter was a good user at first 01:55:09 but he was aggresivr 01:55:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:55:11 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:27 I never thought he was a good user... From the day I met him... 01:55:39 also If u r reading this: sorry, just separating you from TTM 01:55:40 I liked him at first. 01:55:55 ^ 01:55:56 However, I began to question him when he did the "Wiki Lockdown" in November 01:56:15 I'm sure he was different at first, but, I wasn't here for his "good era," apparently :p 01:56:28 Intensity messed him up, IMO. 01:56:31 The wiki lockdown for me was just 01:56:40 #Corruption 01:56:47 The DougMom incident was fun. 01:56:47 "o krap Doug is bak* 01:57:09 Fun and nerve-wracking at the same time. 01:57:35 Who is worse: Douglas or Hunter? 01:57:36 :p 01:57:53 Hmm...I would have to go with Douglas after careful consideration. 01:58:00 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:58:01 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:03 Doug 01:58:06 he meant no harm 01:58:16 Okay 01:58:26 I really don't like it when Cardozo gets grouped in the same category as Doug. Cardozo was a nice guy. 01:58:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:58:34 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:46 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:59:11 I'm sure he was. I wish I could've met him. Puffle too. 01:59:32 "when you are not on chat time is happy" - Collin, referring to Hunter. 01:59:33 It is true :d 01:59:45 Chat has been nice and enjoyable today 01:59:47 Yep. 01:59:58 I'm glad he wasn't here when Sjmaven was on. 02:00:10 Hunter: Sjmaven 02:00:12 Why are you here 02:00:18 You haven't been here in 02:00:19 5 years 02:00:41 Oh, yeah. I'm glad Sjmaven wasn't on when HHSuperFan was here, as well... 02:00:52 "i'm not going to sit here all afternoon and argue on suffocation (with a "apparent" teacher out of all people)" - You go Collin! :d 02:00:52 Sjmaven: yes i was, i`m douglas 02:00:56 :p 02:01:19 Ooh, plot twist! @Azure :p 02:01:23 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:01:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:27 :p 02:02:05 Did I get the doug feel? :p 02:02:08 !updatelogs 02:02:10 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 20 lines to the page). 02:02:11 Yep @Azure 02:02:15 i`m douglas 02:02:18 Hehe 02:02:32 :) 02:02:33 i`m going to ban you for not beging on chat 02:02:34 :p 02:02:45 "beging" was how Douglas spelled being. 02:02:46 Hunter: Too bad, your punishment is to... 02:03:06 being forced to talk about typhoon denise 02:03:25 DUN DUN DUUUUUÜUUUN 02:03:31 LOL :D 02:03:42 Plot twist #2 02:03:45 What if... 02:03:56 Jsky (crat) vs Cratlas? 02:03:58 Hunter was Jsky...? :) 02:03:59 Jsky: "you will get a 5 minute minor for not replying" 02:04:21 /announce has joined the chat. 02:04:33 LOL Good one, Azure :p 02:04:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:04:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:05 What if Jskylinecratr vs Doucrat? 02:05:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:05:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:13 What would happen? :p 02:05:18 Oh, God... 02:05:18 PLOT IT OUT STARTING 02:05:25 /announce NOW!!! 02:05:32 I'll let Bob answer that one.. 02:05:32 :p 02:05:36 Haha :p 02:05:43 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:05:53 Cratdozo vs Skycrat* 02:05:57 Ifk 02:06:00 idk* 02:06:14 PENTAPOST 02:06:31 /announce will sit this one out 02:06:33 :p 02:07:04 !updatelogs 02:07:07 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 39 lines to the page). 02:07:33 Who's "Cratlas"? (bcrat) Douglas? 02:08:13 Y e s S a s s 02:08:32 O k a y A z u r e 02:08:53 Why a 02:09:27 Why a what? 02:09:37 /announce is confused. 02:09:37 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:41 * 02:09:44 Wb Bob 02:09:44 Bon 02:09:46 Thanks 02:09:47 :D 02:09:48 (bk) 02:09:49 Np 02:10:03 Nkech is no longer in a Strong La Nina IMO. 02:10:07 What if: Bureaunekaro vs Cratdozo? 02:10:08 He's turning into a Moderate La Nina 02:10:18 Oh no... :( 02:10:56 Not officially. 02:10:57 Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Nkech has already hit his peak intensity. 02:10:57 /me shrugs 02:10:59 I'd win, no contest @Azure 02:11:03 ^ 02:11:12 Sasscrat vs Yolocrat? 02:11:13 @Bob Really? You think that happened? 02:11:23 Not sure, but he is turning less active, for sure. 02:11:26 What was his peak? 02:11:27 @Azure Same result :p 02:11:35 @Bob That I can agree with 02:11:40 Sassmin vs Yolocrat?! 02:11:44 He's at 180 mph now. 02:13:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:13 !updatelogs 02:13:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:13:23 Most notable new addition to the usermap: 02:13:25 Sjmaven1993! :d 02:13:31 Yay! :D 02:14:05 Bob 02:14:08 link? 02:14:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:19 Yes? @Azure 02:14:25 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:25 Link? 02:14:28 Not done 02:14:35 Hey Collin! 02:14:38 The old user map on the 2015 Usercane season is so outdated - I'm still a TS! :D 02:14:41 Hey 02:14:42 Hey Collin! 02:14:53 Updating the user map? Cool 02:14:53 Hi 02:15:00 i didn't change much 02:15:20 Bob would you agree I peaked as a 190 mph; 881 mbar usercane? 02:15:23 In 2014 02:15:32 Probably. Maybe 195 mph. 02:15:39 We'll have to see what your TCR says :p 02:15:39 Okay. 02:15:39 Ya 02:15:42 Sassmaster went from 0-100 real quick 02:15:48 Yep :P 02:15:49 :-P 02:15:57 Imma gonna be 9999999999999 mph soon :p 02:16:04 Now 115 @Collin 02:16:09 #Sassmaster115 02:16:10 :p 02:16:36 Azure, you will stay at 70 mph.. 02:16:42 I was jking 02:16:42 Foreverz 02:16:47 :p 02:16:50 LOL 02:16:52 :) 02:17:01 I'm likely going to sit at 155 for a LONG time. 02:17:13 Yeah :p 02:17:30 Just like Joaquin will stay 155 MPH forever 02:17:31 I was 125 at one point during my first eyewall replacement cycle. 02:17:32 :p 02:17:32 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:17:34 Hype are u joking? 02:17:37 :p 02:17:45 Maybe........ 02:17:49 :P 02:17:52 :| 02:18:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:18:19 !updatelogs 02:18:21 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 02:18:24 Nerp 02:18:28 !updatelogs 02:18:30 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 02:18:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:38 My eyewall replacement cycle downgraded me to C3 because of staff reductions after the Puffle incident. :p 02:18:51 :( 02:19:02 Nkech is now a Moderate La Nina imo 02:19:14 and might be falling still. 02:19:15 I then briefly reacquired C4 status after Hunter "retired", but was downgraded back to C3. A few days later, I became a C4 again. 02:19:25 Yay! D 02:19:26 @Hype Yep. I agree. 02:19:27 Gotta go 02:19:28 cya 02:19:31 (Bye) 02:19:33 \o 02:19:33 Bye (bye) 02:19:58 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 02:20:07 I wonder if Nkech will seriously be here until 2020. 02:20:23 If his activity continues to drop..... 02:20:37 sentence here 02:21:11 /announce I'll jump in his head... 02:21:38 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:21:39 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:12 Does anybody think Layten will become a (bcrat) again? 02:22:35 I doubt it, mainly because of his schedule. 02:22:42 Okay 02:22:57 Is the map almost finished at Bob? 02:23:02 Yeah 02:23:23 :D 02:24:00 Nkech's SSTs are rising. 02:24:11 Mine are nearly constant 02:24:24 ? 02:24:51 In terms of activity, his La Nina is weakening. 02:24:59 :p 02:25:11 So I was dead on about Michelle now that I think about it 02:25:14 or Hunter 02:25:20 Yep. You were, Collin. 02:25:21 Being a threat to the wiki 02:25:23 ^ 02:26:17 CDMC = accurate. 02:26:51 HTMC = ;( 02:27:03 It's better than the Michelle and Douglas Hurricane Centers. 02:27:14 ^ 02:27:37 Okay.. 02:28:08 BNWC = Fairly accurate, although I do underestimate storms. 02:28:17 The NKWC underestimates storms as well. 2016 02 10